


better late than never

by LoveOnTheWater



Series: idioms [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater
Summary: At the end of their lives, Katara and Zuko reflect on the possibilities of the past.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: idioms [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144904





	better late than never

They were the last ones left. 

It had gone Aang, Suki, Sokka, and then Toph. Now only Katara and Zuko remained of their rag-tag group of friends. Of the great generation born of war who managed to end it. 

Katara held her hand in his underneath the table as drunken speeches were given about Toph's life, exactly as she would have wanted. "I never pictured being left behind again when we were young. It always seemed so far away," she whispered for only him to hear.

"You're not left behind. I'm here and I'm not leaving, no matter what," Zuko responded, turning to look at her.

There was an unspoken understanding in her eyes, comprised of the possibilities of decisions that hadn't been made. How differently things could have been. But they had now, just the two of them. And that would have to be enough.


End file.
